Amortentia
by Alytiger
Summary: Snape has a plan for class that makes Draco nervous. Will his godfather's meddling end up being helpful after all?
1. Chapter 1

_I thought this up while I was eating lunch and scrolling through instagram so I wrote it. I own nothing!_

* * *

Snape strode into class with a wicked grin on his face. Normally Draco would love that grin, because it would mean trouble for the Gryffindors, but his godfather was looking at _him_ with that grin and it didn't sit right in his gut.

"Today we will be doing something different." Snape paused dramatically, the obnoxious git. "I do not care to spend any longer than I have to grading your mostly likely dismal potions so you will work with the student whose grade is most similar to yours."

Draco relaxed and tuned out, Zambini was the closest to him so they should be fine. The boys shared a grin between themselves and waited to see what they would be making. As Snape called out the pairs Draco kept half an ear out for his name as he doodled on his parchment. "… and Draco Malfoy." _Wait what? Who was his partner?_ Draco scanned the room, but all he saw was a collective look of horror from the Golden Trio. _Shite, who'd his god awful godfather pair him with?_

Draco's heart fell to his feet when none other than the Gryffindor Princess stood. He sighed and watched the witch cross the room with his patented sneer in place. She sat down as far away from him as she possibly could and didn't look at him. After Snape, who Draco is sure planned this on purpose, finished pairing everyone off he sat down at his desk and said. "You are making Amortentia. Go."

The Mudblood raised her hand. "Professor Snape? Shouldn't we be doing something more befitting our year? We've made Amortentia before during…" She trailed off under Snape's scowl.

"Well Miss Granger, while I am sure that you can make this particular potion with your eyes closed, some of your classmates would not fail to blow anything more difficult up and I do not want to deal with that presently. Now begin."

Hermione sighed and began to prepare the ingredients. They would occasionally bump hands as they worked together and Draco would scowl as his stomach fluttered in… revulsion. Hermione cleaned up the work space as Draco added the last ingredient. He leaned over the cauldron and smelled the same things he did when he first made the potion, but now he could also faintly smell parchment. Draco stiffened. _He did not smell parchment because it reminded him of Granger. He smelled it for some other reason he could not think of right now._

Hermione gave the cauldron a small smile of approval before she leaned over and smelled it. She nodded and mumbled to herself, "Grass, parchment, spearmint." She frowned slightly and continued quieter. "Ron is missing though." Draco could not help the feeling of joy that Weasley is not in the line up. He scowled at himself and they waited for class to be over.

After class was over Draco left as quickly as he could without seeming strange. He ended up missing seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face when she sniffed the cauldron again and could still smell Draco's cologne.

* * *

 _I'm going to do a confrontation part later today. I would do it now but I have work. Boo work :(_


	2. Chapter 2

_I might drag this fic on a bit more. I really like playing with Draco and Hermione. Or this could be it and I can play with them on another fic. I'll call it complete, but will add more on request._

* * *

"Fucking fuck fuck! No." Ron and Harry looked concerned as their friend cursed at the cauldron.

"Her 'Mione I'm sure that Malfoy didn't mess it up, it's his grade too." Harry said as he placed a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Yeah! Besides he ran out of here so fast if something was gonna blow it woulda by now." Ron said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thank you Ronald for that extremely comforting bit of knowledge."

She began walking out of the classroom as Snape spoke up from the front of the room. "Did you like class today Miss Granger? I do so love to see students working together pleasantly."

Hermione could hear Ron grinding his teeth as the trio scurried out of the classroom. "That overgrown bat set you up with Malfoy on purpose! Greasy git gets off to picking on us."

"Ronald calm down. Professor Snape just likes to stir up trouble." Hermione says, but in her mind she's freaking out. _How did he know that she smelled Draco's cologne in her Amortentia?!_

Later in the library, Hermione was interrupted when someone sat down next to her. She sighed and spoke without looking up from her books. "Merlin's balls Ronald, if you ask me to do your homework one more time, I will hex you."

There was a distinctly non-Ron laugh from the seat next to her. "Well Granger I am not a Weasley and I do not need **you** to do **my** homework for me."

"Well then Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione looked up glaring.

The blonde boy seemed to stall for a moment before he resumed his sneer. "Can I not bother my least favorite mudblood without reason?"

"Bloody fucking hell! Can I not do my homework in peace!" Hermione threw up her hands and stormed out of the library, leaving her work behind on the table.

In her dramatic exit she missed Draco dropping his head into his hands before he composed himself and cleaned up her homework.

"Hey Hermione." Neville walked up to the fuming bookworm as she exploded small balls of crumbled parchment by the fire. "I found these outside the door. I think this is your homework?"

She looked up in relief. "Oh thank Merlin you found them! I was scared that Draco might have ruined them after I left." She took the unfinished assignments from Neville and smiled warmly at the boy.

He blushed and mumbled. "I didn't do much, just picked them up from the floor."

"Oh nonsense Neville! You brought me my homework when I thought I would have to redo it all. Thank you." Hermione was tempted to hug her awkward friend but decided to save him the embarrassment.

Hermione finished her homework and went off to her room, much to Harry and Ron's disappointment. "Come one 'Mione! Play one game of Wizard's chess and then you can talk to us about boring stuff like homework!" Ron said, like he was giving her a big prize.

"No Ronald I would like to get some sleep. The early bird catches the worm and all that." Hermione said as she walked towards the girls' dormitory.

"What's a worm and a bird got to do with you going to bed?"

Hermione giggled and as she walked out of earshot she could hear Harry explaining that it was just a muggle saying.

Hermione was sitting in the library when Draco approached her. "Hello Hermione. I smelled you in my Amortentia potion too." She started to panic and quickly began to deny him when he spoke again. "Don't worry I love you too Mudblood."

The scene shifted and Hermione was now in Gryffindor Towers and all the Gryffindors were pointing and whispering about her. "She loves the Slytherin Prince. It's only fitting since she's the Gryffindor Princess. Now I guess she's the Slythrin Princess. Traitor, falling for Draco."

Hermione sat up in bed with a jerk. _It was just a dream. No one knows that she is in-love with Draco._ Hermione paled. _Love! No one said anything about love! She just smells his cologne in her Amortentia._ Hermione groans and rubs her eyes with the heel of her hand. _Today was going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I'm continuing it! I've got the last chapter almost completely written up. This would have been posted yesterday, but my internet died.  
_

* * *

"Smooth move Malfoy." Draco mumbled to himself as he watch Hermione angrily storm off. "You've made Granger mad at you **again**." He turned back to the table and noticed that Hermione had forgotten to pick up her scrolls of parchment. "What's this?" He picked up and examined the pile. "Oh, it's her homework. I should get this back to her." Draco left the library and climbed the ungodly amount of stairs it took to reach the Gryffindor common room. He waited around the corner from the Fat Lady, out of sight of the people coming in and out of the common room. "How in Salazar's name am I supposed to bring this to Granger? I can't just waltz in there and hand her the homework back."

Soon there was a lull in the flow of traffic and the doorway was clear. Draco quickly dropped the parchment at the portrait's base and ran back to his hiding spot to wait for someone to come and collect Granger's homework. Soon enough a familiar Gryffindor picked them up. "What's this doing on the floor?" He looked at the name carefully written at the top of each page. "I can't believe Hermione would drop her homework like that." Draco smiled, while he wasn't a fan of Longbottom, Draco knew that he would give her homework back to her in one piece.

With his job done Draco left Gryffindor Tower and went to the library to finish the work he was doing before his Gryffindor caught his eye. After he had sloughed through his homework, which wasn't as much fun when he couldn't look over at Granger, he returned to his room for bed.

The next morning Draco could see the Golden Trio having a conversation about what Draco assumed was her homework, well Granger was talking to Potter while Weasel stuffed his idiotic gob. "Draco, if you're going to stare can you at least pretend to glare at them." Blaise said with a grin as he nudged Draco in the ribs.

"Knock off Zabini. I was just thinking." Draco said as he glared down at his breakfast plate.

"Just thinking about the Mudblood." Blaise said with a snicker.

Pansy screwed up her face in disgust. "Why someone would be thinking about **her** is beyond me. She's just the swotty Gryffindor Princess."

Blaise laughed and wagged his eyebrows at the group. "Well I can't say I haven't thought about if she'd be any good in the sack."

Pansy let out an obnoxious groan. "How gross! She's such a prude and she's probably still a virgin."

Draco used all of his self-control to not yell at his friends. How _dare_ they talk about **his Gryffindor** like that! Draco's gaze drifted back over to the Golden Trio and he watched in disgust when Weasel spewed food out of his mouth when he finally decided to join in on Granger and Potter's discussion.

Granger's eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table as she wiped food off of her robes. Their gazes locked for a second before she blushed and her robes suddenly became very interesting. Potter noticed her sudden movement and looked over in confusion.

When he spotted Draco he glared and Draco returned his glare with the full force of the Slytherin table shooting him dirty looks as well. "Well looks like Potter's got a stick up his ass this morning, as usual." Blaise said with a snort.

Draco laughed half-heartedly at the joke before mumbling about having to finish an essay for class. Blaise and Pansy were the only ones who noticed him leaving; Pansy with a giggle and a wave goodbye and Blaise with a confused nod, he was aware Draco stayed late last night in the library to complete all his homework.

Draco went to the Come and Go Room. He was about to leave when the door materialized and he opened with a huff. "Thank Merlin this ruddy room-what the bloody hell is this?" The room looked normal enough, with a grouping of chairs and fireplace in one corner, but Draco's eyes were drawn to the bed on the other side.

"Thanks room, but I sure as hell don't need that right now. I do plan on going back to my room tonight." He sat down on one of the chairs and thought about this morning. "Being that bloody possessive over Granger is ridiculous! I mean just because she's smart, kind, and pretty- bloody fucking hell this is bad."

Draco paled. "I can't like Granger! She's a Mudblood!" He flinched slightly at the phrase. "The stupid part is, if she was a pureblood everyone would be thrilled that I liked her, **hell** my parents would have tried to get us arranged to be married before our diplomas dried."

Draco stood up and warmed his hands by the fire place. "Well I need do a better job than I'm doing now about not looking like I like Granger because Zabini caught me not glaring at their table." Draco said to himself as he nodded his head and walked towards the door.

He froze momentarily as the doorknob turned ever-so-slowly before he jumped behind a chair just in time for the last person he wanted to see, enter the room. "Fuck." Draco whispered in panic when he realized that she was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiiiii! Miss me in the 5 minutes it took to post this? XP_

* * *

"You'll never believe the good luck I had last night." Hermione said as she touched her homework.

Harry looked up from his food. "What happened last night?" He nudged Ron to try and get him to pay attention, but food is more important than people to Ron.

"I was doing my homework in the library when Malfoy showed up and started bothering me-" Harry cut her off.

"How is Malfoy a good thing?"

Hermione frowned at Harry. "I was getting to that! Well as I was saying, Draco was being rude so I left, but I forgot my homework on the table I was so flustered. Thankfully by the time I realized that I would have to redo all my homework Neville showed up and told me that someone left it outside the common room."

Harry frowned at the papers. "Then who brought them up?"

Hermione shrugged. "Probably some Ravenclaw who saw me leave the library without my work. They wouldn't know the password to get in and hand it to me themselves."

Ron finally decided to join the conversation, spitting food on Hermione as he gave his two cents. "But why wouldn't they wait until they could make sure someone gave it to you?"

"Yeah, that is weird." Harry said as Hermione grimaced and wiped her robes looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was already looking over at her with a small smile on his face. She blushed and hurriedly looked down to give her robes more attention. She accidentally bumped Harry with her elbow as she did which caused him to look over at her. "Hey 'Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked as he glanced around. He saw Draco smirking and glared at the boy. All of Draco's minions glared back at Harry and Hermione sighed.

"Harry just leave it be. I would like to try to get through one meal without an incident."

Harry turned to his friend. "Well I think we solved your homework problem. I bet Draco spelled your homework and dropped it off. He knew we wouldn't trust the homework if he handed it to us, but we would always trust Neville."

Ron spoke without spitting this time. "Well I guess you better copy everything to a new parchment, the prat probably hexed the parchment to go blank once you hand it in."

"I'm not redoing anything, but I will check for hexes." Hermione sighed and preformed a diagnostic spell on her homework. "Nothing" The boys looked skeptical. "I'm telling you, I can't find anything wrong with my homework."

Ron shrugged and turned back to his food and Harry glared one last time at the Slytherin table before turning to his food as well. Hermione had just started her breakfast when she felt a sudden pull. "Guys, you need to follow me." Hermione said as she stood up.

Harry quickly followed suit, but Ron whined as he stood. "I'm not done eating yet." One look from Harry had him standing and following Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure; I just all of a sudden got this magical pull to go somewhere." She said with a frown.

Harry grabbed her arm and she jerked to a stop. He pulled both Ron and Hermione into a side hall. "So you mean to say that someone is **magicing** you somewhere and you're not going to resist?!"

Ron whined once again. "Why couldn't this wait until I was done eating?" His statement earned him a glare from both of his friends.

"That's obviously why I took both of you with me. I'm not going to ignore this tug, though I'm fairly sure I could, because I want to find out who wants me and why. By bring you lot with me I have back up incase something goes wrong."

"With us it always does." Ron mumbled as he sulked.

Harry sighed. "Well as long as you promise that the next time you decide to follow the magical pull you tell us before we waltz into danger."

"Yes because you have the right to tell me to not do stupid stuff without a thorough plan." Hermione huffed and strode off, following the faint pull.

When they reached the Room of Requirement the trio stopped. "I guess this is it. They must be in there waiting for you." Harry said with a whisper as the trio looked around the empty hall.

"I'll go first." Hermione said as she opened the door slowly and peaked her head inside. "It's all clear." She said as she walked inside. "The pull is gone now. We must be in the correct place."

Harry followed close behind with his wand at the ready. "Well I say we be prepared for someone to jump out. We should check the room." Ron stepped in and pulled out his wand, but they stopped when Hermione doubled over.

"'Mione!" Ron said as he dropped his wand and ran over to her. "Are you okay 'Mione? What's wrong?"

Hermione breathed deeply through her nose. "I'm not sure, all of a sudden there was a shooting pain in my stomach, like the pull, but it **hurt**." She slowly straightened. "I think it's because you guys pulled out your wands. I didn't hurt until then."

Harry and Ron both went white and quickly put their wands in their pockets. "Better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I feel-ARG." Hermione doubled over once again. The boys rushed to her side and began frantically waving their arms about and looking lost. There was a movement out of the corner of Hermione's eye but when she turned her head she didn't see anything. The witch felt a pain reliever spell wash over her and she sighed and straightened slightly. "I think I have found the problem. Whoever is in-charge of the pull knows you guys are in here and is punishing me for bringing you. Leave and I will solve our little mystery by myself."

Both boys starting loudly saying why that was a very bad idea, but Hermione just grabbed them by their ties and pulled them out of the room with a promise to send a patronus if she needed help. As soon as Harry and Ron left the room the pain was gone and the pain reliever spell ended shortly after that. Draco popped up from his hiding spot behind one of the chairs. "Merlin Granger you had me worried sick! What the bloody-ever-loving-hell was that?!"

Hermione was shocked for a moment before she turned red with rage. "Me?! What about you giving me a _Crucio_ when Harry and Ron were in here!"

Draco turned white. "I would do no such thing! I was the one giving you the bloody pain reliever spell so you could kick their useless arses out of the room!" Hermione had no rebuttal to that. "And can you please tell me what this 'pull' thing is that you mentioned to Potter and Weasel because I don't know what's going on or why you're in the Come and Go Room."

"I was sitting in the Great Hall when I felt a pull in my stomach that told me to come here. So I took Harry and Ron and we all came here. I'm not sure what it was, we thought it was whoever was in here forcing me through some sort of spell."

Draco sat down and Hermione followed. "So if it wasn't me who could have wanted you here?"

Hermione cautiously responded. "Well what if it was the Room?" Her eyes flickered over to the bed and she blushed.

"I don't think the room could do that, but if it could why would it?"

Hermione smiled faintly before she went into full problem solving mode. "Okay, so I'm assuming no one knows that you're here?" At his nod she continued. "That means that since you didn't bring me here, the pull was caused by the room. Now the Gryffindors call this the Room of Requirement so what do you require that needs me?"

Draco turned an adorable shade of pink as his eyes flicked back to the bed. "I don't require anything."

Hermione sighed. "Well the room thinks you need me and we can't leave until we get what the room thinks we need. So please try and be helpful."

"Well what about you Miss Try-and-Be-Helpful? What do you Require that needs me?"

"Uh-well-um the only thing I could think of would be…" Her voice trailed off to silence.

Draco sighed. "Would it be better if we said it at the same time?"

Hermione nodded and began counting. "1….2…..3!"

"I CAN SMELL YOU IN MY AMORTENTIA."

"Wait really?" Hermione's face lit up.

Draco looked at the ground. "I can smell parchment and the smell always makes me think of you."

"Well I can smell your cologne."

The pair locked eyes and Draco leaned in first. They met halfway for a kiss and when they pulled away both looked like a cat that had gotten into the cream.

"So are we a thing now?" Hermione asked as she bit her lip.

Draco nodded. "Merlin I hope so. I've been going crazy ever since we made that potion."

The door cracked open and Hermione giggled. "Apparently we have what we require now, want to come back to breakfast with me?"

Draco stood and took her hand. "Sure, your table or mine?"

* * *

 _We are now complete! For realzies this time I promise. I am currently working on a Dramione song fic that will hopefully come out in the next week, it's not flowing so it's slow going. (teehee rhyming)_


End file.
